Shared
by SecretOrganization
Summary: Cerita tentang Roxas dan SPOILER KH II. Cerita tentang awal game sampai Roxas bertemu Sora yang tidur di tempat dia tertidur. One-short, COMPLETE.


**~Shared~**

Fandom KH

One-short

Disclaimer:Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix/Buana Vista

Rate: K+

Warning: **ALL SPOILER KH II** awal-Roxas melihat Sora. Jika kamu belum pernah memainkan game-nya atau melihat walktrough-nya, maka aku memberi peringatan. Aku membuat fic ini seperti dalam game aslinya. Hanya saja aku memfokuskan tentang Roxas. Jadi maaf jika fic ini terkesan re-story telling.

Selamat membaca~

* * *

Hei, apa kau pernah berbagi dengan seseorang? Memberikan milikmu atau meminjamkannya kepada orang lain. Pastinya kau pernah melakukannya. Walaupun sekecil apapun. Memberi sebutir permen atau meminjamkan pensil. Jika kau memberi, apa yang telah kau berikan akan menjadi miliknya. Jika kau meminjamkan, maka apa yang kau pinjamkan akan kembali atau malah tidak kembali. Tergantung apakah dia akan mengembalikan atau kau akan memintanya untuk mengembalikannya.

Namaku Roxas.

Aku kira hidupku berjalan normal di Twilight town. Kunikmati liburan musim panasku dengan hang out(1) bersama kawan-kawanku; Ollette, Hayner dan Pence.

Tetapi semua berubah ketika aku bertemu seseorang yang mengenalku, tapi aku tidak mempunyai memori tentang dirinya. Seorang berjubah hitam dengan warna rambut merah yang terlihat kaku. Dia mengenalkan dirinya,

"Axel.."

Kemudian seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang datang secara tiba-tiba dihadapanku. Dia mempunyai nama,

"Naminé.."

Kemudian tanganku menggenggam sesuatu seperti pedang yang berbentuk kunci yang dinamakan keyblade dan mengetahui apa yang dinamakan nobody.

Di depan mansion di balik dinding di kotaku aku mulai benar-benar bertarung. Tapi aku sungguh sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Ingatanku menjadi kacau dan aku juga harus bertarung. Untuk apa? Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Saat aku masuk ke dalam mansion itu, ingatanku mulai kembali ketika gadis itu bercerita, tentang mimpi-mimpiku setiap malam. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan warna mata biru yang melakukan petualangan. Aku rasa aku tahu siapa dia. Aku frustasi. Bagaimana rasanya jika ternyata hidupmu yang kau ingat hanyalah buatan.

Di dalam mansion itu pula aku bertemu lagi dengan Axel, si cakram api. Ya, aku sudah mengingat siapa dirinya juga diriku sesungguhnya. Tentang organisasi XIII. Tapi terlambat, aku harus melawan Axel, teman baikku.

Aku dapat mengalahkan Axel dan dia pergi dari hadapanku. Aku masuk melewati pintu dan menemukan ruangan putih dengan suatu seperti telur dan ada seseorang di dalamnya.

Sora.. Dan orang yang telah membuat hidupku seakan tak berarti. Kutebas dia dengan keyblade milikku. Tapi sayang, dia hanyalah hologram. Tak dapat terluka sebanyakpun aku mengayunkan senjataku. Hanya membuang tenaga.

Ketika akhirnya hologram itu menghilang, kupandang lagi wajah Sora.

"Aku kira, liburan musim panasku telah berakhir.."

Aku adalah bagian dari orang yang sedang menutup matanya itu. Tertidur untuk menunggu terbangun.

Jadi, dia meminjamkan tubuh dan ingatannya kepadaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

bukankah sudah merupakan ketentuan. Jika ada seorang yang meminjamkan sesuatu kepadamu, kamu harus mengembalikan karena itu bukan hakmu, seberapapun kau keberatan untuk mengembalikannya.

"Apakah aku tidak mau mengembalikan? Apakah dia akan meminta jika aku tidak mengembalikan?"

Aku berdebat di dalam pikiranku. Tetapi, aku rasa aku tahu apa yang kurasakan tentang dirinya,

"Sora, aku rasa aku menyukaimu sebagaimana aku juga membencimu.."

Kututup mataku dan aku tersenyum pahit.

.-.-

Mata berwarna biru perlahan terbuka. Menandakan kehidupannya akan dimulai lagi. Dua teman baiknya nenunggunya untuk keluar dari tabung itu.

"SORA~"

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

Roxas: "Eh? Apa aku sudah menjadi satu dengan Sora?"

Ernit: "Belum, dulu sih aku kira sudah. Ku juga belum lama ini maen KH II nya."*garuk kepala*

Roxas: "Oh..."

Ernit: "Er..."

**Catatan:**

(1) Hang-out: Bersama teman, jalan bareng.

_Thank for read~_

_I know, this is silly story and dunno, maybe someone else has been write story similiar like mine?(let me know)_

_But this really for my own though. So, give me feed back if you read? Thank you._


End file.
